dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Diana of Paradise Island (Earth-One)
Soon after coming to the Man's World, Wonder Woman saved the infant Donna Troy from a burning house fire. Donna would be raised on Paradise Island as the adopted daughter of Queen Hippolyta, and thus Diana's adoptive sister. Donna returned to the Man's World as the teenaged Wonder Girl of the Teen Titans. Meanwhile, Diana had become a founding member of the Justice League of America. Working together with Batman, a fellow member from the JLA, Wonder Woman and the Dark Knight captured the elusive villain known as Copperhead. I-Ching Era Wonder Woman then surrendered her powers to remain in "Man's World" (partly to assist Steve Trevor, who was facing criminal charges) rather than accompany her fellow Amazons into another dimension so they could "restore their magick." Now a mod boutique owner, the powerless Diana Prince soon came under the wing of a Chinese mentor known as I-Ching. Under I-Ching's guidance, Diana was trained to use her body as a weapon, learning martial arts and weapons skills, and proceeded to undertake secret agent-style adventures. With her identity as Diana Prince, she helped Batman capture the criminal called Willi Van Dort, saving the Dark Knight from a likely death and then she helped him capture an international criminal in Gotham City. Super Comeback After two years of being powerless, Wonder Woman's powers were finally restored and she started using her battle suit again. Following the return of the "original" Wonder Woman, a major adventure consisted of the heroine's attempt to be readmitted to the Justice League of America, the organization she quit after giving up her powers. To prove her worthiness to rejoin the JLA, Wonder Woman voluntarily underwent 12 "trials" (analogous to the 12 labors of Hercules), each of which was monitored in secret by a different member of the JLA. Eventually, Wonder Woman started working at the United Nations on her secret identity as Diana Prince. In this new position, she was aware of many critical situations that required immediate attention of Wonder Woman. When Diana was informed about an international criminal called Dimitrios, she went out looking for the criminal as Wonder Woman and with the unsuspected assistance from Batman, they captured the crook along with other criminals, taking them to justice. She then worked with Batman to stop a French criminal called Flashback from disrupting important business between France and America. Wonder Woman fought a series of epic battles through the years, until she was thought to have been slain during the Crisis on Infinite Earths. But in reality, she was thrown backwards through time, devolving back into the clay from which she had been formed. Thus setting the stage for her eventual re-birth as a new individual. | Powers = * :* : Granted by Aphrodite (Goddess of Love), Diana possesses both external beauty and a beautiful, kind, and loving personality and soul. :* : Granted by Athena (Goddess of Wisdom), Diana possesses great wisdom and intelligence, though the degree may vary. She is among the most intelligent members of the Justice League of America. :* :* : Granted by Demeter (Goddess of the Earth). Diana's has an extraordinary resistance to blunt force trauma, capable of shrugging off punches from beings such as Superman and Captain Marvel. However, Diana's skin is not totally invulnerable and can be pierced by sharp projectiles with sufficient force distributed over a small surface area (such as bullets). :* : Granted by Demeter (Goddess of the Earth). Diana possesses superhuman strength, many times greater than that of a normal human being. She may very well be the strongest woman on Earth, and her strength levels are in the same class as Superman. :* : Granted by Demeter (Goddess of Earth). Like the Earth, Diana is constantly renewing herself, allowing her to quickly heal. In cases where she was gravely injured or poisoned, Diana showed the ability to physically merge with the earth, causing whatever injuries or poisons to be expelled from her body as it regains shape. :* *She could glide in air currents. :* : Granted by Hermes (God of Messengers). Diana also possesses incredible speed and reflexes. On the ground, Diana is easily fast enough to deflect bullets with her silver gauntlets. :* :* : At one point in her career, Wonder Woman developed the ability to shrink to minute size. She has used this ability very rarely, and is not considered a part of her standard power set. | Abilities = * * * :* * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Wonder Woman could be rendered powerless if her wrists were to be tied up by a man. * | Equipment = * Bracelets of Submission * Tiara * Mental Radio | Transportation = * Invisible Robot Plane | Weapons = * Lasso of Truth | Notes = * DC Comics has never established an official first appearance of the Earth-One Wonder Woman. However, provides Diana with a revised origin as well as new powers such as her ability to glide on air currents. The same issue re-introduces Diana's mother, Hippolyta, this time with a mane of golden hair, as opposed to the dark brown tresses of her Golden Age years. It is reasonable to presume that this issue firmly establishes the introduction of the modernized Pre-Crisis, Earth-One Wonder Woman. | Trivia = | OtherMedia = | DC = | Wikipedia = Wonder Woman | Links = }} Category:Military Characters Category:Princesses